The present application relates to a method and system for determining media file identifiers and for determining the likelihood that a media file is related to, a derivative work of, or derived from one or more other media files that are not necessarily of the same type. More specifically, the present application relates to a method and system of extracting different types or categories of data or metadata from media files, analyzing or evaluating the different types or categories of extracted data and metadata to determine media file identifiers, and comparing the media file identifiers to determine a similarity ratio that captures the similarity between two media files that are not necessarily of the same type.